


Written in the Stars

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#5 - stargazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakerst-sherlolly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bakerst-sherlolly).



> As always, Sherlock and Molly don't belong to me.

"I don't understand the whole point of this, Molly," Sherlock grumbled as Molly pulled him up the hill. She had chosen to take a weekend away and spend it in the country at his parent's cottage. She had planned it all of course, received permission from his parents while they were away, assured Sherlock that London would be fine without him for a few days, and given Mike notice that she wouldn't be available. 

"Because it's time you learned something new," she said, looking back over her shoulder with a smile. The torch in her hand lit the way for them as she tugged him further. Finally they crested the top of the hill. Handing the torch to Sherlock, Molly took the blanket from him and spread it out on the ground. 

"Sit," she instructed, pointing to the plaid blanket. Sherlock did as she asked holding up his hand for her to help her sit. She plopped down onto the ground beside him and grabbed the torch from his hand, flicking it off before she lay down, her hands on her stomach. She stared up at the sky, ignoring Sherlock's stare on her. 

Slowly he lay down beside her with a heavy sigh. Stars were tedious and pointless. He knew the science and history behind the stars but for his own benefits they were pointless. He turned his head to look at her as her hand found his in the dark. "Why are we doing this?" he asked quietly, not wanting to startle her as she seemed intent upon staring at the night sky.

Molly shifted closer to Sherlock, resting her head on his chest, her eyes not leaving the sky. "I want you to understand why lying out in a field, away from the city and the chaos, is something I find calming. The stars, although many have died or are dying, they continue to shine. We know the science behind why, but there's something about looking at it, looking for the constellations and the patterns the make up our existence that puts everything into perspective," she replied quietly. 

Sherlock turned his head to face the sky again, blinking as he took in the twinkling lights from above. He mulled over Molly's words, his hand around her rubbing along her arm. Slowly, he slipped his other hand down to press against the small swell of her stomach. Perhaps there was something to the stars. 

He started as Molly gasped, her free hand pointing upwards. "Look! A shooting star!" 

He looked back quickly, just in time to see the streak of light fade away. She nudged him and he looked down at her. "You're supposed to make a wish," she whispered.

"What's the point?" he said shaking his head and pulling her closer, his hand smoothing over the bump. "I don't need to," he murmured, smiling as she tilted her head back to smile at him before kissing her gently.


End file.
